The Deepest Regret
by xvintagexdreams
Summary: Summary: JR & Sue Ellen had a daughter before they was married but decided that power and money was more important not just to them but to her so they let their best friends raised her knowing that she was an Ewings without the other Ewings knowing.
1. The Missing Piece

The Deepest Regret

This story was originally written as After Dallas and was suppose to be an episode form but it turned out I sucked at writing that way and turned it into a story written as "The Deepest Regret", I stopped writing as I grew tired of it but now I'm more into and want to continue to write on it. So I continue on and hopefully original readers will like it.

Summary: JR & Sue Ellen had a daughter before they was married but decided that power and money was more important not just to them but to her so they let their best friends raised her knowing that she was an Ewing and knowing that she would never be an Ewing, if that makes sense. But the story leaves off after JR shoots the mirror in the series finale.

"My God JR, what have you done?" Bobby looked on as he saw the shattered glass covering the floor in front of JR. He walked into the room and looked at the dazed JR. "Give me the gun JR."

"Why? Be a hero."

"No, I don't want to see you like this."

"I have nothing left Bobby."

"What?"

"Sue Ellen left me, John Ross left me and I have no more family."

"What happen to the old JR? Who wouldn't let anything get in his way?"

"He died along with his son and daughter."

"Why bring Cassidy into this?"

"I was thinking about her when I was holding the gun. I had a dream about her. She was happy and told me straight to my face that she never needs me again. She didn't want me around."

"JR"

"No, she was right. She is a successful businesswoman down in Houston now. She doesn't need me."

"She will always need you but you wouldn't give her half the chance." Bobby said. JR said nothing more. "JR, give me the gun and get some rest."

"Take it," He said throwing it at Bobby's feet. "Everybody has taken everything else from me."

"Get some rest JR." Bobby said picking up the gun and walking toward the door. "Things will look better in the morning." Bobby said closing the door behind him.

"Yeah right, I'm sure it will." JR said drunk as he walk over to his bed, falling on top of the mattress. Remember the feel of Sue Ellen, as they would lay for hours talking about their children. He looked at the picture of John Ross that stood at the nightstand beside his bed. He missed him and never though he would miss Sue Ellen after her shooting him. Nevertheless, he did and he forgave her for that a long time ago. Finally from the drunkenness and the exhaustion, he let sleep take over.

**The Next Morning** - Bobby was packing. He thought a special trip was needed. He informed Theresa that to look over JR for him and call if anything was needed. Once he finished packing, he walked down the stairs and toward his car. He looked back once more before getting into the car.

**Houston** - A slim figure woman walked from her desk to a door with gold letters that read "President". Knocking on the door, a young woman of the age of 23 looked up from her paperwork.

"Come in"

"Cassidy, Mr. Bradford is here to see you." Stephanie, Cassidy's assistant, said.

"Oh, send him in." Cassidy said standing up. Mr. Bradford was a middle-aged man who had lots of money and was one of the top novelists in Texas. "Mr. Bradford, it is so nice to see you again." She said extending her hand. As a Texas gentleman, he took it and greeted her.

"It is certainly nice to see you again Mrs. Ewing." She smiled.

"Sit down." She said walking over to her bar. "Would you care for a drink, Mr. Bradford?"

"Bourbon" He said. Cassidy made it and handle it to him. She walked back behind her desk.

"Well, what did I fancy this visit?"

"Ms. Ewing, I have a novel coming up and as you know, I'm very satisfied with your work you have done for me. I want you do this novel as well but I'm running short on the release date and wondering if you would have enough time."

"Mr. Bradford, I would love to work on this with you." She said smiling. "When would you like to get start?" Cassidy asked.

"The soon, the better, I need it done as soon as you can complete it."

"Well, have your secretary send the stuff over here and I will start on it immediately." Cassidy said.

"Very well, nice doing business with you again Mrs. Ewing."

"It is nice to do business with you too, Mr. Bradford." She said smiling.

"Well, I have other appointments. I'll be getting going. I have my secretary send it over this afternoon." He said standing up.

"I'll walk you to the elevators."

"Oh Mrs. Ewing, I was wondering if you was related to Ewing's in Dallas." He said as they walked toward the door. A pain went through her.

"I'm a distant relative, so yes."

"It was sad about JR losing that oil business." He said. "It made state headlines."

"Yeah, it is. Have all that power and then suddenly lose it. How tragic?" Cassidy said reaching the elevators. "Well, have a good day Mr. Bradford." Cassidy said. He tipped his hat as he got onto the elevator. She walked back toward her desk when Stephanie, her secretary, stop her.

"Cassidy, somebody is here to see you. He is in the waiting area."

"Thank you" She said walking toward the area. She saw Bobby looking out of the skylines. "Bobby?" She said. He turned around.

"Hello Cassidy"

"Well, come on in my office and we can talk more." She said. He smiled and walked past her. "It is the first one on the left." She said. "Stephanie, hold my calls."

"Yes ma'am." She said. Once inside the office, Bobby looked around. She certainly had herself well off. He thought.

"How are you Uncle Bobby?"

"I'm doing pretty well. How are you doing?"

"Well, I'm busy as ever but I'm happy." She said sitting down behind her desk. "Do you care for a drink?"

"Don't mind if I do." He said pouring himself a drink. This would be hard to ask, he thought.

"And Bobby, what are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

~*~  
**Southfork** - JR was walking around the ranch, trying to clear his head.

"What was he going to do now?" He thought.

"Bobby should've let me kill myself. Nobody wants me. Daddy didn't, momma don't or Sue Ellen and John Ross. Hell, even his own daughter told him she didn't need him. "I wonder what kind of life she has down in Houston with that Wade boy. He was always a good boy but didn't know how to treat a good woman right. He was always hurting Cassidy. I hope that he grew up. JR thought as he continues to walk. He walked toward the lake.

"I let you down daddy." He said looking up toward the sky.

~*~  
**Houston** - Cassidy was waiting from an answer from Bobby.

"Can't I come down here just to see my niece?"

"When have you ever done that Bobby? What's going on in Dallas?"

"Sweetheart, I don't want you to worry but your daddy tried to kill himself last night."

"So?" She said coldly. "I can't worry about what daddy does. He never did with me."

"What? How can you say that? He is still your daddy." Bobby said disgust at her attitude, figuring she would have a mental breakdown. He knew John Ross or Sue Ellen would be upset but she was sitting there like nothing never happen.

"Bobby, I don't know daddy like you do or momma. I can't show anything for him like y'all do. I know he is my daddy but I have no emotion connection to him. Now if that's all you wanted. I have worked to do." She said coldly.

"I thought you would be the answer that JR needed."

"Well you were wrong." Cassidy said looking up. "Call John Ross, I'm pretty damn sure he would love to soothe daddy."

"That's it. You're jealous of John Ross."

"Don't I have a reason to be?" She said.

"I guess you do."

"I love that little boy but face it. He has got all the things that were supposed to be mine. You know what; I haven't even talk to my momma in seven months. She cares that little to pick up a phone and to see what her only daughter is doing. Now, if you excuse me. I have stuff to do Bobby. It was very nice seeing you. Tell daddy I said hi." She said walking over to her door and opening it. Bobby sighed. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Think about it, please." He said walking out. She closed the door behind her. She looked at the clock. Deciding she didn't want to work anymore today. She grabbed her stuff and walking out to Stephanie's desk.

"Steph, I'm going home for the day. If Mr. Bradford sends his novels scripts over, please have them sent out to the ranch."

"Yes ma'am." Stephanie said. Cassidy smiled as she left.

**Riverbed** - Cassidy and her future husband's ranch and home. Cassidy saw Hunter hard at work moving haystacks as she drove down the long path to the house. She decided to help him for a few hours, to let the visit from Bobby wear off. She changed outfits and walked out toward the barns. She saw him, all sweaty and exhausted.

"Hello Darlin" She called out. Hunter looked up and smiled

"Hi yourself, what are you doing home so soon?"

"Oh, I just didn't feel like working today. Need any help?"

"Sure" He said wiping the sweat from his face. "Come on, you can help me take these hay to the horses.

"Okay" She said hoping onto the jeep. They were silent for a few minutes. "Hunter?"

"Yeah honey"

"My Uncle Bobby came by today."

"Bobby? What did he want?"

"My daddy tried to kill himself last night."

"Old JR, killing himself."

"It isn't funny Hunter." Cassidy said. "Bobby wanted me to come up there for a few days. I told him I couldn't."

"Why can't you go?" He asked.

"I don't think I could see daddy after me telling him I didn't ever need him again."

"Honey that was a years ago."

"I hurt him though."

"I'm sure he has forgiven you by now."

"What if he hasn't?" Cassidy asked as they stop, gathering the hay stacks, Cassidy started to cut the strings holding them together.

"Cassidy, you won't know till you go up there." Hunter said. "Go on, I hear that JR Ewing has gotten a soul since losing Ewing Oil." Hunter said

"You son-of-a-bitch" She said throwing some hay at him. "That's my daddy you are talking about." She started to laugh as he grabbed her into his arms.

"I love you Cassidy and if you feel the need to go up there. Please do."

"Okay, but promise me if I come home crying my eyes out. You make me feel better." She said.

"Oh I promise my darlin." He said kissing her. She returned the kiss.

"Are you sure you want me to go?"

"Yes"

"You know this won't change anything. I'll come back without a family still." She said.

"You still have me."

"You are all I need." She said kissing him once again.

~*~  
**Southfork** - Bobby came walking into the house with his suitcase. He didn't feel much like staying in Houston after the conversation he had with Cassidy. The house had total silence, every footstep sound like an echo throughout the house. He place his suitcase down and walked into the den where he saw JR still hung-over, drinking another bourbon.

"Evening JR" Bobby said grabbing himself a drink.

"Oh Bobby, I thought you were staying overnight in Houston."

"I was but I took care of my business early and thought I would fly back."

"What kind of business you had to take care of?"

"About the ranch" He said lying.

"You didn't see Cassidy?"

"No JR, I figure she wouldn't want to see me." Bobby said half-truthfully, she didn't want to see him or any of the Ewings for that matter.

"Oh" Was all JR said. "Well, I'll think I'm going to retire early. It has been a long day."

"Night JR" Bobby said. JR nodded and went upstairs. Bobby looked down at the alcohol. "Why couldn't you just see him Cassidy?"

~*~  
**Houston International Airport** - Cassidy was making sure you got everything as Hunter was telling her goodbye.

"Now darlin, I don't want you to be nervous. Just go up there and see how he is."

"Are you sure you don't need me?"

"I'm sure, I can run the ranch by myself."

"What about Ewing Publishing?"

"I can handle that too."

"Okay" She said as she heard the first call for Dallas passengers.

"You better get going." He said. She walked over to him and kissed him passionately. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too. I love you Hunter."

"I love you too honey."

"Now, if that novel script comes from Bradford arrives at the ranch, send it up to Dallas. Okay?"

"I heard you for the last billion times Cassidy." He said as they heard the final call for Dallas.

"I'll better get going." She said kissing him once more. He let her go. She picked up her suitcases and walked toward the exits. He watched her walk away.

"I hope he doesn't disappoint you, darlin." Hunter said leaving.

~*~  
**Dallas International Airport** - Cassidy walked out of the exit to retrieve her suitcases. She went over to the payphone.

"Yes, I need to make an international call, please." She said as they operator wanted to know where. "London, England. Don Lockwood's home please." She said. "Thank you" She said as she waited for somebody to pick up. The answer machine picked up. All Cassidy could say was "Momma, when you receive this. If you have time in your busy life, try calling your daughter to see if she is still alive." She said hanging up. She walked outside to catch a taxi.

"Where are you going to miss?" The driver asked.

"Southfork Ranch, please." She said.

"Are you related to the Ewings?"

"You can say that."

**Southfork** - Cassidy stepped out, paying the driver. She sat her suitcase down on the concrete. She looked around the ranch. She never had seen a place like this. It was almost magical. Riverbed wasn't as huge. She heard noises from the patio. She went to look and saw JR look at the newspaper and little Christopher, who she hadn't saw in years, swimming in the pool.

"Uncle JR, when is dad going to be out?"

"He said give him a few minutes." He said dryly. She noticed how he talked.

"It must be hard on him." She said quietly. She finally had the courage to walk toward them. She was in plain view when Bobby was coming out. He thought he was seeing a vision. However, when she began to speak, he knew she was really there.

"Hello daddy" She said as JR looked up from his paper. He couldn't believe who was standing there, his own flesh and blood, his grown and beautiful daughter. She was actually on Southfork lands. He got out of his child and walked over to her. She was nervous, terrified, and scared of what was to come next. He touched her cheek. His eyes suddenly became the sparking blue, the ones she remember as a little girl.

"Cassidy" He said. "My little girl" He said sweeping her up and hugging her close to him. Naturally her arms went around his neck as he hugged her. "You're here." He said. She had tears in her eyes as she saw Bobby looking on. She gave him a stern look as she continue to hug JR.

"Yeah daddy, I'm here."


	2. Facing Your Fears

**Chapter 2: Facing Your Fears**

**Southfork** - JR put Cassidy down on the ground.

"Hell, look at you girl. You changed so much."

"As have you daddy." Cassidy said. "Hello Uncle Bobby, Christopher." She said looking toward Bobby.

"Hello sweetheart." Bobby said. "It is nice to see you."

"You too Bobby. How are you Christopher?"

"Fine" He said. Cassidy knew very little about him but she sense that he was nervous.

"Well, enough of this. Let's go inside and have a drink." JR said. "Where are your suitcases?"

"In the driveway."

"I'll get them." Bobby said. "Y'all go ahead inside."

JR and Cassidy walked inside the house. Being the first time she ever stepped inside. She was amazed by it's beauty.

"It is a beautiful home, daddy." She said sitting on the couch.

"Surely is. Care for a drink?"

"Club soda" She said looking around. "Is anybody else here besides you, Bobby and Christopher?"

"Nope, Momma and Clayton is traveling in Europe, Lucy is in Italy trying to find a place in life and your momma and John Ross is in London with that idiot Lockwood."

"What about Jenna and Ray?"

"They are in Switzerland the last time I heard." He said giving her a drink.

"What about that bride Bobby's was married to? What was her name?" Cassidy said.

"April?"

"Yeah" Cassidy said.

"She was murdered on their honeymoon."

"Oh no, poor Bobby."

"Yeah, it was tragic. April was a good person in her own way."

"I'm sure you know that." Cassidy said eying him. JR gave her a stern look back.

"What brings you here Cassidy?" JR asked.

~*~  
**London** - Sue Ellen was finishing one of her busiest day in the production company. It was her duty while her ever-devoting husband was out making another movie that would probably be a flop but she never said a word about the badly written plots or the actors who played in them. She arrived home around 7:00 that evening and saw a message on her machine. She sat down her things as she heard John Ross upstairs. She pushed the play button. She heard the message from Cassidy. She closed her eyes as the hateful words came over.

_"Momma, when you receive this. If you have time in your busy life. Try calling your daughter to see if she is still alive."_

She thought about calling her but worried about the tone she would be in.

"Maybe I'll wait till in the morning." She said. "No, I need to call her now. She is my daughter after all." She said picking up the phone. She waited for somebody to pick it up. A friendly voice from a man came onto the line.

"Hi Hunter, this is Sue Ellen. Can I speak with Cassidy, please?"

"Hi Sue Ellen, Cassidy isn't here. She is visiting JR in Dallas."

"Why is she doing that? From what I heard, she sworn off JR."

"She did but after him trying to kill himself the night before. Bobby came to see her and explain it to her."

"Well, I'll try catching her at Southfork. Thanks Hunter."

"Okay, have a good night."

"You too." She said. "Bye" She said hanging up. "Now why would JR do something like that?" She pondered before picking up the phone again but before John Ross came running downstairs.

"Mom, come up here and see the new game that I brought today."

"Okay sweetheart" She said putting the phone down and walking with John Ross upstairs.

~*~  
**Southfork** - Cassidy pondered for a moment before telling JR.

"I came here because you try to kill yourself."

"I knew it, Bobby went to play hero again. You're here out of pity not because you actually wanted to see me."

"I came here because I was worry about you. This isn't the JR Ewing I know. The ruthless bastard who didn't let anybody get in his way. You was capable of making sure the world only knew of the one child that Sue Ellen and JR Ewing apparently had. You had power daddy and I know you still have it."

"Not anymore honey, since I lost to the company to that idiot Cliff Barnes."

"Jock build that company for you and your child."

"Children"

"Child…I was never a part of it." Cassidy said looking back. "Bobby did come see me. I told him I wasn't going to come. That you wasn't my problem. I just had to see if you had change or forgave me."

"For what?"

"Telling you that I didn't need you." Cassidy said getting up and going over to the bar. "I'm going to have something stronger than this." She said pouring herself some vodka. She turned around to face JR. "Daddy, I love you and I do need you. I want you to be the one walking me down the aisle. I don't want to do that alone. I want you to be there when I give birth to your grandchildren even though they will never know about this place. I want you to be there when momma isn't." She said looking down at her feet when the last one. JR's ears heard the painful cry that she just made.

"When was the last time you talk to your momma?"

"It has been so long daddy that I don't remember." She said. "I called her today and just got down right hateful with her. I was so mad. All she does now is put all of her time and energy into Don's precious company while he is off doing God knows what."

"Does she say how she feels about this?" JR asked.

"No, she just says it is her wifely duties. Whatever the hell that means?" She said sitting down beside JR. "You're all I have daddy." She said resting her head on his shoulder. JR smiled as he knew she was hurting. He wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm not going anywhere baby doll." He said resting his head on top of hers. "I'm always going to be here."

~*~

**London** - Sue Ellen came downstairs after watching John Ross play his new game. She looked at the clock and realize it was too late to call Cassidy tonight. She would do it in the morning. She called up to John Ross and see if he was hungry.

"Sure mom"

"What do you want?"

"Take out" He yelled.

"Okay" She said calling. She hung up the phone with something on her mind.

~*~

**Southfork** - Cassidy was settling down for the night. The file from Mr. Bradford had arrived and she was settle to start reading when she heard a faint knock on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Bobby, can I come in?"

"Sure, it is open." She said sitting down in the corner chair. Bobby stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to thank you for changing your mind about coming here."

"I did it for a lot of reasons."

"What would be those reason?" He asked sitting across from her.

"I just had to clear up a lot of things. Daddy is all I have of right now. You know how bad it is to have your boyfriend's family at a wedding but nobody on the bride's side."

"I'm going to be there."

"No you won't. You will be there as Bobby Ewing, no relation to me. Just like daddy will be. I have no clue if my momma is even going to come." She said tearing up. "Bobby, I'm pregnant but I have been trying to tell Hunter and I can't. I'm afraid because of the abortion I had years ago. I've been trying to contact momma to see if she would give me some advice but no, she too damn busy with her life." She said hatefully. "You don't know what I'm feeling right now or you will never feel it."

"Honey…"

"Daddy won't be walking me down the aisle. You have no idea what that suppose to feel like. Who is going to walk me down that aisle….no one." She said. "Now, if you tell anybody I'm pregnant especially Hunter, God help me…I will swear off you, daddy and momma." She said getting up out of the chair and walking toward the door. "I'm tired so if you excuse me. I would like to go to bed. I have a long trip home tomorrow."

"Honey, don't end this trip on a bad note with me."

"Then, don't make live this fantasy of actually having a family." Cassidy said. "Goodnight Bobby" She said looking away with tears in her eyes. Bobby decided to let things be and walked out of the room. Cassidy closed the door behind him and lend against it. "I should have never came here." She said looking around. "I don't belong."

~*~  
**Southfork's Den** - JR was making himself a drink when Bobby came into the den.

"Hey Bob, you want a drink?"

"Sure JR, I need one."

"Hard day?" JR asked.

"Not really, just frustrated." Bobby said taking it from and downing it.

"Well, maybe it will be better in the morning." He said patting Bobby on the shoulder as he finished his drink, walking over to the entry way of the den, JR looked back at Bobby. "That's what you told me, at least. Goodnight little brother."

"Yeah, goodnight." Bobby said deep in thought.

~*~  
**London** - Sue Ellen was tossing and turning. She raised up and looked at the clock, it was only 4:00 a.m.. The message Cassidy left was bothering her. She knew she wasn't the best mother to her but she had to understand that she couldn't take care of her property. Too much was at stakes. But now, she could be there for her and here she was doing all of Don's dirty work for him. Wonder where he is anyway? She thought. She decided then and there that she wouldn't follow any man anymore. She got up and went over to her closet, picking out a few outfits and throwing them into a suitcase. She went over to the phone.

"Hello, this is London's International Airport. How may I help you?" The attendee said.

"Yes, I need an adult and a child ticket to Dallas, Texas USA this morning, if possible."

"There is plane going straight to Dallas leaving at 7:00 this morning."

"That's fine." She said as she gave her the rest of her information. After hanging up, she went to John Ross's room. "Baby, wake up."

"What is it, mom?" He asked rolling over.

"How about us taking a trip?"

"To where?" He said sitting up.

"To Dallas" Sue Ellen said.

"To see dad?"

"Not to see him but to see Cassidy too."

"Really!!!" He said perking up. "When are we leaving?"

"In a few hours, so I need you to get up and get ready, okay?"

"Okay" He said hoping out of bed.

"That's my boy. Now hurry." She said going back to her own room.

~*~  
**Southfork **- Cassidy woke up with a wave of nausea as she rushed to the bathroom. After showering and getting dressed, she walked downstairs and was greeted by JR in the foyer.

"Good morning daddy" Cassidy said smiling.

"Good morning baby doll. How did you sleep?" JR asked looking through the mail. He's more cheerful this morning but what after I leave tonight. She thought.

"I slept good. I'm just tired from work. I guess." She said.

"Well, you need to take it easy, honey."

"I will. I promise." She said smiling.

"Honey, I would love it if you could stay a few more days."

"Daddy, I wish I could but I have work and Hunter is at the ranch alone."

"I understand." He said sadly. It broke her heart but what could she do.

~*~  
**Dallas International Airport** - Sue Ellen went over to the pay phone and dialed Southfork. She waited for a few rings before hanging up. She looked at John Ross playing his game. She didn't want to go out there unannounced but it look like the only way.

"Come on John Ross, let's try to get a cab to a hotel." Sue Ellen said smiling.

"Aren't we going to see daddy and Cassidy?"

"Yes but not now…soon." She said smiling. "Maybe this afternoon. Now, come on." She said.

~*~  
**Southfork** - Cassidy was finishing reading the Bradford file as she watched Bobby and Christopher in the pool.

"Ya'll look like ya'll are having fun out there." Cassidy said smiling.

"You know it is hot, Cassidy. You should join us."

"Nah, I got to work on a tan for the wedding."

"Your dress isn't that revealing?" Bobby asked.

"No but I don't want to walk down the aisle in Texas with pale skin. Remember, this is suppose to be the wedding of the year in Houston."

"I suppose you're right." Bobby said going back to playing with Christopher. Cassidy smiled and went back to her work. JR came out of the house in his shorts and short-sleeve shirt. Cassidy smiled as she acknowledge his present.

"Hello sweetheart." He said sitting beside her.

"Afternoon daddy." She said going back to reading.

"Honey, do you have to do work while you're here?"

"I don't have any other choice. I have a deadline to make." She said not looking up. She heard JR sighed. She was getting annoyed with him. She couldn't help it. Every time he had talk to her, he had to ask and like all the other times, she had told him that she had work to do. She heard him sighed again and that did it. "Look daddy…" She said taking off her sunglasses and looking at him.

~*~  
**Dallas Hyatt Hotel** - Sue Ellen was picking out an outfit while John Ross was getting ready to go out to Southfork. After finishing her make-up. She grabbed her purse and walked into the living room of the hotel where John Ross was playing his game.

"Are you ready to go?" Sue Ellen asked.

"Yeah, all set."

"Okay, let's go." Sue Ellen said smiling. They walked out the door to hoping wasn't a failed trip.

~*~  
**Southfork** - Cassidy looked at JR. She calmed herself down.

"Daddy, I want to stay here with you but there is no way in hell I can." She said. "I have a business, I have my future husband down in Houston. I love him daddy. And I don't belong here, this was never my home. It is beautiful, magical…but you gave that all up for me the day you and momma decided to give me away."

"We didn't give you away."

"Then, what do you call it?"

"We did the best we could, Cassidy." JR said getting up. Cassidy threw her things down on the patio table."

"That is not what I'm taking about, daddy. You gave me away to Jennifer and Walker to raise. You wasn't there when I took my first steps, you wasn't there when I said my first words. You weren't there when I called out for you in my sleep." She said crying. "It was a mistake coming up here. I should have left things be. Hunter said I would be upset and hell, look at me." She said. "How could money and power be more important than your own blood?" She asked as she ran inside the house. As Bobby and Christopher witness the whole outburst. Bobby walked up to JR.

"Let me talk to her, JR." Bobby said walking in the house. He heard Cassidy in the den. He walked to the doors and saw her looking at the pictures.

"It was never fair, Bobby."

"I know sweetheart."

"What does money and power got to be more important than your own blood?" She said looking at the pictures of the family through out the years.

"Honey, that's how your daddy was brought up. He was taught to think that way."

"But look what it cost him too."

"Yeah, his wife and children." Bobby said as he watched her touch a picture of Miss Ellie and her boys.

"What is she like Bobby?" Cassidy said turning to him.

"Well, momma is the most kindest, understand woman I know. But she sure knows how to run a ranch."

"I would love have to known her beside grandma."

"Patricia isn't the friendly person to know."

"No, she wasn't. She always had to tell momma how to raise me."

"I know baby." Bobby said getting closer to her.

"I don't know what to do, Bobby. I don't want to leave daddy but I have no choice. My life is in Houston…not here."

"Do what you think is best honey and everybody will support."

"Will daddy?" She said looking out the window. She saw a car pull up in the driveway and started to panic. "Bobby, somebody is here." She said. Bobby came over to the window.

"I don't know whose car that is, come on." He said. Cassidy carefully followed Bobby, like a girl that was about to be known in a boy's room where she wasn't suppose to be. They walked out to their surprise to see a boy and a woman figure get out of the car. Cassidy went over to stand next to JR who had a stern look on his face. The woman walked over the group. Cassidy's heart felt like it was skipping beats as she heard the words that came out of the woman's mouth.

"Hello baby." Sue Ellen said.

"Hello momma, John Ross."

"Daddy!" John Ross ran to him. JR picked him up in his arms.

"Hey Buddy" JR said hugging him. He looked over to Sue Ellen. "Sue Ellen, you look wonderful."

"You too JR." Sue Ellen smiled. "Cassidy, I wanted to talk to you alone. Please?"

"Okay." Cassidy said as they walked away from the others.

"How are you, baby?"

"Well, I'm okay. Hunter is okay. Daddy is okay, that's the reason I'm here."

"I know I heard about what he did. Not the JR we all know."

"No it isn't."

"Honey, I came here to see you. I know I haven't been the best mom in the world. But, I feel it is time that I do show you how much I care and love you."

"I've always known that momma, from you and daddy."

"When are you going home?"

"Tonight, I have this deadline to make and I'm starting to miss Hunter."

"We should do something together then."

"Like what?"

"Shopping for the wedding."

"How long will you be here?"

"As long as you need me, baby."

"Okay, let's go shopping then." Cassidy said. "Let me grab my things." She said running into the house. JR took the opportunity to talk to Sue Ellen.

"Hello darlin"

"JR"

"How are you?"

"I should be asking you that but if you should know. I'm fine."

"How's that husband's of yours?"

"Don? He's doing good." She said as knowing that Don didn't even know she was here.

"Good. She looks happy, don't she?" JR finally asked.

"Yeah, she does."

"Never would expect that she would settle down with that boy of Jennifer & Walker's."

"Why not? They was practical raised together, JR." Sue Ellen said turned to him.

"I guess you're right but what he had done to her."

"People learn to forgive and forget." She cocked her eyebrows at him. "I did." She said walking toward Cassidy as she saw her coming out the door. "You're ready, baby?"

"Yeah momma" She said going over to JR. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes honey, go on with your momma for a while. I got to catch up with John Ross for a while."

"Yeah, I guess you do." She said looking back at John Ross. "Have fun." She said walking toward Bobby to get his keys.

"Are you going to be okay?" Cassidy playfully asked Bobby. Bobby laughed.

"I don't know if I should trust you with my car."

"Why not? I'm a perfectly good driver." She said trying to grab the keys out of his hands. "I'm not 10 years old no more, Bobby." She said finally as she grabbed the keys. She looked at him for a moment. When she was a little girl, she had wish so much that she was Bobby's daughter besides JR. "Bobby, if I was your daughter. Would you have thrown me aside?"

"Baby doll, I don't want answer that."

"I know the answer already, Bobby. You wouldn't have tossed me aside. You would have stood up to them. You're different from daddy. I learnt that a long time ago. Bye." She said walking toward his car as Sue Ellen finished talking to JR. Sue Ellen walked over to Bobby.

"She fragile, Sue Ellen. I won't let you or JR hurt her no more."

"I didn't come here to hurt her, Bobby. She is my daughter, not yours." Sue Ellen said walking away. Sue Ellen smiled at Cassidy as they got in the car and drove off. Bobby sighed as history was about to repeat itself.

~*~  
**Downtown Dallas** - Cassidy and Sue Ellen decided to separated as Cassidy wanted to buy Hunter a gift. She was walking down the street looking into windows. She was looking for something special, but didn't know what. She wasn't paying attention as someone bumped into sending Cassidy and her things to the grounds as well as the woman's.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Cassidy said picking up her things.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't looking." The woman said trying to pick up her things as well. When the women got to their feet, they looked at each other. Cassidy immediately recognized her but the other woman look at her, as she would know her but really didn't. "Don't we know each other?"

"No, I don't think so."

"I don't know but you look familiar. I'm Lucy Ewing Cooper." Lucy said. Cassidy panicked as she thought as to introduce herself.

"I'm Cassidy Wade, you might know my husband. Hunter Wade."

"Oh yes, Jenna's nephew. He was quite a nice kid."

"Thank you. Well, it was nice meeting you Mrs. Cooper. If you excuse me, I'll let you get on with your afternoon. I'm sorry again." Cassidy said.

"I'm sorry too. Have a nice day Mrs. Wade." Lucy said smiling as they walked away from each other. Cassidy breathe a sign of relieve as they was apart from each other. Lucy looked back at Cassidy. "Something about that girl doesn't add up. I have seen her some where before and she looks like somebody I know but who." Lucy thought.

Cassidy walked back to the café where Sue Ellen said she would be.

"Hi momma"

"Hello baby, find what you needed?"

"Yep" She said pulling out the gift, she had brought.

"He will love that." Sue Ellen said taking the custom-made shirt from her.

"I hope so." She said smiling. She kept the fact she had saw Lucy. She would deal that with Bobby.

~*~  
**Southfork** - Cassidy and Sue Ellen walked into the den as Bobby and JR was having a drink.

"Hello ladies, it looks like ya'll had a productive afternoon." JR said. Cassidy went over to the bar and smiled at JR.

"Very" Cassidy said. "Care for a drink, momma?"

"Club soda, please." As Cassidy fixes their drinks, she eyed Bobby. She handed Sue Ellen her drink.

"Bobby, could I have a moment with you in private?"

"Sure honey, excuse us." Bobby said. They walked into the study and close door behind them. Cassidy sat behind the desk as she looked at Bobby. "What is it, honey?" Bobby asked.

"I'm going have to leave in a few minutes."

"Why?"

"I ran into Lucy today."

"Lucy's in town?"

"Yes, I lied to her of course. I'm custom to it by now. Nevertheless, she was suspicious anyway. I don't want to cause trouble. So, I feel that it is best that I leave and get back to Houston before anything gets out."

"I don't want you to leave and I'm sure your momma and daddy doesn't either."

"Bobby, this is the only way. It has been the only way. You don't know what I felt like when I bumped into her. I couldn't talk. I just wanted to scream that I was the infamous daughter of JR and Sue Ellen Ewing. I couldn't though because I was raise to keep my mouth shut. Now, I'm going in there to tell my momma and daddy that something has come up and I need to go back to Houston. You are going to go with it and don't say a word about me running into Lucy. At least till I'm gone." She said getting up out of the chair and walking back toward the den. Cassidy smiled as Sue Ellen and JR was making a friendly conversation.

"Momma, daddy…something has come up in Houston that I need to get back too. I just got off the phone with Mr. Bradford and he said that we are going to have to hurry up on the production of the novel of his and I need to be in Houston when that happens. Please, accept my apology. Maybe you can come down to Houston with the Ewing jet one day but I really need to go. I'm going to pack and leave. It was so good seeing you both." She went over to them and hugged them. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too, honey." JR said hugging her close. He was losing her again. He felt it; there was something else beside a lousy deal. Sue Ellen sadly smiled as she hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, baby. Take care and call me tomorrow." She said looking into her hazel eyes.

"I will, momma. I love you too." She said with tears in eyes. She let Sue Ellen go to pack upstairs. Bobby came into the den after she left.

"I guess that's it. We've lost her once again." JR said angrily.

"I wouldn't say that, JR. I say this is the beginning of rekindling old feelings." Bobby said stepping out.

~*~  
**Riverbed** - Cassidy walked into the empty house. It was silent and she wondered where Hunter was. She called him a few times. She walked into the den; saw him watching the football game.

"I should have figured you were in here." She said. Hunter jumped out of his seat.

"Baby, what are you doing back so soon?"

"Life is difficult in Dallas."

"What is that suppose to mean?" He said as he put his arms around her waist.

"I meet my cousin Lucy today and I couldn't even tell her who I was. I left because I was afraid of her coming out to Southfork."

"Honey, I told you what would happen."

"But you encouraged me and I'm glad I went but I hate sneaking around." She said with tears in her eyes. "Now you promised me that you would make me feel better if I came home sad. Now, make me feel better."

"I did promise but the game is on and I have a bet with Kevin and Noah." He said sitting back down. She smiled and let her anger subsided.

"Figures with them too." She mumbled as she went to sit beside him. He smiled at her as he put his arm around here.

"But, I love you." He finally said. She smiled. He had made her feel better.

"I love you, too." She said cuddling up to him more as they watched the afternoon game.

~*~  
**Southfork** - Sue Ellen, JR and Bobby was in the den talking as they boys was upstairs.

"I don't know about that, Bobby." JR said. "That's kind of a borderline of danger for her."

"I agree with JR, Bobby. That is danger for her."

"Ya'll two have been hiding her from her family for 22 years. I think it is time for the world to know who she is. People come up to her and ask how she is kin to the Ewings. She lies and you know what, I think that gets tiring after a while. In addition, she ran into Lucy today while you were shopping with her, Sue Ellen. She told me she wanted so badly to tell her that she was her cousin but couldn't as she panicked. She wants to know this family."

"What do you suggest we do, Bobby?"

"I would like to invited them to the wedding and let her meet them before hand. Y'all don't realize how much this hurts her. She told there was no way in hell she would come and see you, JR. But, she did despite of the outcome here." Bobby said. "If there was on thing in the world you could give that girl would be her family."

"Bobby is right." JR finally said looking at Sue Ellen. "We owe her that much." Sue Ellen eyed JR as she looked back at Bobby.

"Okay, let's do it. But, neither JR nor I will be held responsible if this fails, Bobby." Sue Ellen said.

"I'll take full blame of it if it fails but I don't think it won't." He said smiling.

~*~  
**Riverbed **- A few days later, Cassidy woke up early as she watched Hunter sleep. She slipped on her robe as she walked downstairs. She walked out to the mailbox to collect her mail and newspaper. Seeing that the Ewings made the headlines, she decided to see which one. She looked at it as she saw the headline "Unknown Ewing Finally Reveal" She continued to read the article. She could have fainted, as she was steaming mad. She walked back into the house and calmly sat at the table. For an hour, she stared straight ahead trying to soak in what JR, Sue Ellen and probably Bobby had done. Hunter came downstairs to see her at the table.

"Morning darlin." Hunter said kissing her cheek, noticing that her mind was off somewhere else. "What's wrong?"

"Read the paper" She said. Hunter picked up the morning paper and looked at it. Realizing what was bothering her.

"Damn, I'm sorry, baby."

"They didn't have a right to do this. I didn't want to known to the world. What is this going to do to me and my company?" She said looking at him. "That's my life there; I mean I work for four years on that company and if this gets out. I could lose my business."

"We'll figure out something. It isn't the end of the world." He said taking her hands in his hand. "We have been in worst before."

"Maybe it isn't such a good thing."

"Maybe it isn't." He said bring up her hands and kissing them. She pulled them away as she stood up to look out the kitchen windows.

"Now, all I face is rejection from a family I have never known." She said with a look on her face.


End file.
